Nolens volens
by Alonsie
Summary: Драко Малфой и Гермиона Грейнджер встречаются! – об этом гудит весь Хогвартс, об этом знают все! Кроме самих Драко Малфоя и Гермионы Грейнджер.


– Как ты это делаешь? – в отчаянии пробурчал Рон, пытаясь хоть одним глазком подсмотреть эссе Гермионы.

– Делаю что? – невнимательно переспросила она, переворачивая страницу «Расширенного курса зельеварения» и переложив руку так, чтобы у Рона не было никаких шансов нагло списывать.

– Пишешь метровое эссе на основе источника, где по теме только один абзац.

Гермиона пожала плечами и продолжила изучать параграф по зелью от икоты. Рон возобновил попытки списать у Гермионы, пока та была занята.

– Рон! – наконец не выдержала она, когда он, незаметно пытаясь приподнять ее локоть, нечаянно толкнул ее руку, и на пергаменте расплылась чернильная клякса. – Ты мог бы поаккуратнее? У тебя была неделя, чтобы написать домашнее задание! – Гермиона решительно свернула пергамент с эссе и спрятала его в сумку.

Гарри, который все это время сидел по другую сторону от Гермионы, поднял голову и насмешливо посмотрел на удрученного неудачей друга.

– А Малфою ты даешь списывать, – обиженно проворчал Рон, раскрывая свой экземпляр учебника по зельеварению.

– Малфой не наглеет, – отрезала Гермиона. – Тем более, это не мешает тебе списывать у него.

Рон нахохлился, но покрасневшие уши выдали его смущение тем фактом, что Гермиона в курсе их с Малфоем махинаций.

– А если я скажу, что это для Малфоя, ты дашь списать? – в надежде спросил Рон.

Гермиона посмотрела на него словно на умалишенного, а Гарри закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех.

Драко устало откинулся на спинку стула и потер глаза. Чертово уравнение по нумерологии высосало из него остатки терпения. Он не мог понять, как Блейз умудрился решить задачу так быстро. Наверное, всему виной то, что Забини не назначали исправительные работы, и у него было гораздо больше свободного времени. У самого же Драко не было выхода – Министерство не спешило облегчать жизнь оправданным Пожирателям смерти. Учитывая обвинения, вменяемые ему, Драко еще легко отделался.

Выцветшая Метка зачесалась, и Драко поморщился, потирая зудящую кожу. Ужасно хотелось спать, но идиотское уравнение и не думало поддаваться. Драко с тоской посмотрел на окно библиотеки, за которым открывался вид на квиддичное поле. Поттер с Уизли, наверное, уже вовсю отрабатывают очередной финт, пока он чахнет над домашним заданием. Еще одна загадка природы – удивительно, как быстро гриффиндорцы умеют прощать былые обиды. Он, конечно, догадывался, что без лекций Грейнджер не обошлось, и в глубине души даже сочувствовал и Поттеру, и Уизли – сам иногда становился заложником очередного приступа проповедничества от мисс Я-Верю-В-Чудо-Всепрощенья.

Но он вынужден был терпеть, ведь после судебных процессов над Малфоями, когда от опального семейства отвернулись все, избавление пришло только в виде Поттера и его компании, а не старых друзей семьи с хорошими связями, на которые изначально надеялся его отец. Драко не любил вспоминать то время, когда с всевозрастающим ужасом ожидал приговора в камере предварительного заключения. Казалось, хуже уже быть не может.

Испытать то чувство бессильной злости, когда на него из-за решетки министерского подвала смотрела троица так называемых спасителей волшебного мира, – явно поиздеваться пришли, зачем же еще? – а он сидел в углу на протершемся от времени матраце, укутавшись в латанное-перелатанное чарами одеяло, Драко не пожелал бы никому. Как оказалось, Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер лишились мозгов где-то между Эссексом и Глостерширом в процессе своей охоты за крестражами Темного Лорда – только так Драко мог объяснить их безумное предложение о сотрудничестве.

Драко даже фыркнул поначалу и, витиевато, ни разу не повторяясь, попытался объяснить, куда они могут засунуть свое сочувствие и желание помочь в безнадежном деле. Он надеялся, что эти наивные болваны, все еще верящие в добрых человекоподобных фей и то, что создатели конфет «Берти Боттс» снимут с производства драже со вкусом ушной серы и соплей, осознают всю степень идиотизма их затеи. Его надежда угасла тогда, когда побагровевший Уизел и переминающийся с ноги на ногу Поттер под взглядом Грейнджер попятились и куда-то ушли, оставив Драко наедине с удивительно спокойной Гермионой. Позже он не пожелал бы даже Фенриру Грейбеку попасть в лапы воодушевленной очередным своим проектом Грейнджер – такую головомойку она ему устроила. Драко даже поставил пометку, что в случае, если он в будущем будет планировать захват мира, назначит ее фельдмаршалом. Тогда он понял, почему даже Уизли, славящийся своими перепалками с Грейнджер по поводу и без, молча ретировался из подвала: когда Грейнджер входит во вкус, лучше всего притвориться мертвым.

Как по мановению волшебной палочки закулисного кукловода, она появилась слева от него и плюхнула на стол стопку учебников, вызвав недовольные взгляды у парочки рейвенкловцев, сидящих за соседним столом. Драко мигом очнулся от погружения в прошлое и довольно ухмыльнулся. Уж Грейнджер-то давным-давно решила уравнение и, несомненно, возжаждет помочь нерадивому ученику.

– Ты уже успел снять баллы с гриффиндорцев? – подозрительно прищурилась Грейнджер, раскладывая учебники на своей половине стола.

– С чего ты взяла? – Драко снова вернулся к учебнику по нумерологии, размышляя, каким образом выудить у Грейнджер готовое домашнее задание.

– Не вижу другого повода, по которому ты бы так удовлетворенно улыбался, – она выставила на стол чернильницу и достала перо.

– Очаровательная предвзятость, Грейнджер, – пробормотал Драко. – Не думал, что ты настолько увязла в общественных предрассудках.

Грейнджер фыркнула и подняла брови:

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что если я сейчас вернусь в холл и посмотрю на часы Гриффиндора, там будет четыреста семьдесят два балла и ни камнем меньше?

– Я не слежу за тем, сколько баллов у вас в клепсидре, Грейнджер.

– О, я давно знаю, что у тебя атрофировалось чувство меры, не беспокойся. Это ведь по твоей наводке Бэддок увеличил снятие баллов до пятнадцати с ученика.

– Ни разу не по моей! – оскорбился Драко, скрестив руки на груди. – Тебя учили сначала проверять информацию, а потом прикапываться к ни в чем не повинным людям?

– Ой-ой-ой! Кого я вижу! – послышался за его спиной голос Блейза Забини. – Наша сладкая парочка старост устраивает показательные разборки прямо посреди библиотеки.

Рейвенкловцы, услышав его фразу, тихо захихикали, заинтересованно посмотрев в сторону ругающихся Драко и Грейнджер. Те обменялись волчьими взглядами и уткнулись каждый в свой учебник.

Блейз, меж тем, подтянул стул ближе к Грейнджер, удобно пристроился рядом и, облокотившись на столешницу, заглянул в ее конспект.

– Ругаешь Драко за строгость к маленьким львятам? – поинтересовался он, хитро поглядывая на Драко. – Ай-яй-яй, какой нехороший Малфой, – Блейз игриво погрозил Драко пальцем, вызвав у того кривую улыбку. Грейнджер засопела, но промолчала, старательно не обращая внимания на надоедливого соседа.

– В общении с Малфоем, дорогая Гермиона, – продолжал Блейз, – главное – это не уменьшать дозу успокоительного перед встречей. Я бы посоветовал «Умиротворительную настойку Миллиуса Калма».

Драко возвел очи горе и покачал головой. То, что Блейз споётся с Грейнджер с пол-оборота, надо было предвидеть. Увы, он не обладал способностями к прорицанию и позорно упустил этот момент из виду, когда с кислой миной официально представлял своему другу новых «друзей».

– Правда? Теперь я понимаю, почему две таблетки «Прозака» перестали давать должный эффект, – доверительно сообщила Грейнджер, склонившись ближе к Забини. – Принесешь настойку на завтрашнее собрание, я попробую.

– Эй! Я все еще здесь! – помахал у них перед лицами рукой Драко. – Вы могли бы обсуждать свои психологические проблемы где-нибудь в другом месте? Некоторые тут учиться пытаются. – В него вперились два одинаково укоряющих взгляда. Нет, ну какая наглость! А главное – эта парочка даже не стесняется обсуждать Драко в его же присутствии.

– Брось, Драко, – успокаивающе произнес Блейз, протягивая руку к его пергаменту с домашней работой. – Ты все равно собирался уходить потренироваться с Поттером и Уизли, вот и не мешай приличным людям делиться своими горестями. Разбаловали вы его, Грейнджер, своей опекой, гляди, чтобы на голову не залез, он умеет, – обратился Блейз уже к Грейнджер.

– Он уже и ножки свесил, Блейз, так что ты поздно спохватился, – ответила та, скрестив руки на груди.

– Говорил же я тебе: в Ступефае счастье, – сокрушенно покачал головой Блейз. – А ты: «Он исправился, он осознал свои ошибки, просто нужно время, чтобы он свыкся с мыслью, что никуда от нас не денется…» Горбатого, – он поднял вверх указательный палец, – только Круциатус исправит.

– Забини, ты напрашиваешься на хорошую взбучку, – прорычал Драко, приподнимаясь.

– Все-все, я нем, как рыба в воде, – Блейз замахал руками.

– Скорее, как рыба об лед, – буркнул Драко, собирая учебники в сумку. – И раз уж ты забрал мой конспект, то будь добр, допиши за меня последнее уравнение.

Блейз открыл рот от такой наглости, а Грейнджер недовольно поджала губы.

– Я, безусловно, понимаю, что в тот момент, когда Драко грозило заключение в Азкабан, вы с Поттером и Уизли сделали все, что в ваших силах, чтобы обеспечить ему хорошую легенду пребывания в стане Пожирателей, но тебе не кажется, что он малость распоясался? – шепотом спросил Забини, когда Малфой исчез из поля зрения.

Гермиона молча протянула ему коробочку с «Прозаком».

Рон как раз в очередной раз облетал ворота в виде колец, когда заметил светловолосую макушку в слизеринской квиддичной форме. Малфой неспешно вышагивал через поле, держа на плече свой «Нимбус-2001». Рон, нахмурившись, перехватил древко одной рукой и спикировал вниз, приближаясь к Малфою. Тот остановился, приложил ладонь к глазам и махнул рукой, показывая Рону, что нет необходимости прерывать тренировку.

Иногда Рону было тяжело осознавать, что они с Гарри и Гермионой добровольно приняли правила игры, впуская в свой тесный дружеский мирок Малфоя. Такая привилегия не досталась даже Джинни, хотя та всеми силами пыталась показать, что хочет проводить в компании друзей больше времени. Сейчас же Малфой настолько плотно вписался в их размеренную школьную жизнь, что Рон порой забывал, сколько обидных слов наслушался за предыдущие шесть лет обучения. Конечно же, принимая их помощь с благосклонностью особы королевской крови, Малфой и не подумал извиниться за то, что раньше измывался над ними как мог. Поэтому Рон не считал нужным приносить извинения в ответ.

Как будто само собой разумеющееся, вместе с Малфоем в их жизни появился вертлявый Блейз Забини. Наверное, за это Рон был немного – совсем чуть-чуть! – благодарен Малфою, ведь теперь между Роном, обязанностями старосты, которые он иногда не выполнял, и Гермионой на линию огня просачивался Забини, служа своего рода буфером. Гермиона быстро переключалась на жалостливые вздохи и стенания хитрого Блейза, забывая о том, что еще секунду назад была намерена устроить взбучку Рону за пропущенное патрулирование этажей после отбоя.

В целом, если не вспоминать, что своим «тесным» знакомством с Малфоем они с Гарри и Гермионой были обязаны Нарциссе Малфой и долгу жизни, ситуация была терпимой.

Рон завис перед кольцами, готовясь отбить подачу Малфоя, и вспомнил, как всего восемь с половиной месяцев назад они так же рассредоточились по квиддичному полю, усиленно пытаясь изобразить дружеское подначивание, от которого – он был в этом уверен – даже у Малфоя сводило зубы. Та тренировка закончилась разбитой губой Малфоя, подбитым глазом Рона, подранной мантией Гарри и двойным Ступефаем от Гермионы и Забини, чудом оказавшихся рядом с заварушкой. Усадив их на трибуне на одну скамейку, Гермиона устроила им очередное вправление мозгов, предварительно наложив заглушающие чары.

В очередной раз обмениваясь со слизеринским старостой волчьими взглядами, Рон увидел, как тот, услышав, что Гермиона к нему обращается, еле заметно вздрогнул, готовясь к еще одной лекции о своем поведении. Удивительно, но этот факт заставил Рона испытать жалость по отношению к сопернику – уж он-то знал, насколько изматывающими бывают наставления Гермионы, ослушаться которых смерти подобно. А уж когда Малфой начал огрызаться, умело парируя железные аргументы Гермионы, Рон и вовсе проникся к нему своего рода уважением – не каждый сможет достойно выдержать длительный спор с ней, а Малфой не только одержал победу, но и удостоился чести получить по голове от разъяренной старосты школы. Безусловно, они друг друга стоили.

Если бы Рона спросили, он не смог бы ответить, когда они с Малфоем перешли от вражды к терпимости или даже, в некотором роде, приятельским отношениям. По природе своей несдержанный, Рон вспыхивал как спичка, стоило Малфою лишь появиться на горизонте. А появлялся он достаточно часто, поскольку, получив значок старосты школы (Рон был уверен, что все это происки альтруистически настроенной директора МакГонагалл), Малфой курировал старостат вместе с Гермионой. Возможно, некий незримый барьер они преодолели с помощью непосредственного Забини, который как нитка за иголкой следовал за Малфоем везде. Рон понимал, тот по-дружески беспокоился о Малфое и не хотел оставлять его один на один в «логове врагов» – как Забини назвал старост других факультетов на первом собрании еще в «Хогвартс-экспрессе».

Да, Забини и стал эдаким миротворцем, взяв на себя посредничество не только между Роном и Гермионой, но и между Роном и Малфоем. Он часто подсаживался к Рону, Гарри и Гермионе в библиотеке, пока они готовили домашнее задание, что не давало Малфою шанса сесть где-то подальше, и развлекал болтовней на собрании старост. Он даже таскался за ними на тренировки, клятвенно пообещав, что ни один из тактических ходов гриффиндорцев не будет передан слизеринской команде. Наверное, именно с этого и началось тесное общение Рона с Малфоем не только на публику, как было оговорено в самом начале их сделки, но и в повседневной школьной жизни.

Как бы ни ждали школьные сплетники постоянных драк и перепалок между Роном и Малфоем, они их не получили. Рон хоть и был импульсивным и часто делал, а потом только думал, но и он умел сострадать. А глядя на замотавшегося между обязанностями старосты школы, выполнением домашних заданий и исправительными работами Малфоя, Рон понял, что он больше не ненавидит старого врага. Скорее он ему сочувствует или даже жалеет. Поэтому в один из декабрьских вечеров в библиотеке, когда Гермиона и Забини ушли на вечернее дежурство, а Гарри забрала Джинни, чтобы подтянуть маггловедение, Рон молча подсунул Малфою свое эссе по защите от темных искусств (тщательно проверенное и одобренное Гермионой, естественно).

Малфой, до этого тихо ругавшийся сквозь зубы и искавший материал по учебникам и пособиям, нервно шурша страницами, даже замер, недоверчиво глядя на Рона. Признаться, сам Рон не привык к такому пристальному вниманию, поэтому покраснел и буркнул, что все равно профессор не проверяет работы на уникальность, так что почему бы Малфою не прекратить изводить себя напрасными поисками и не списать эссе с готового источника. Тогда Рон удостоился короткого кивка и сухих слов благодарности.

С тех пор они изредка обменивались работами, делая все возможное, чтобы Гермиона не узнала о том, что, давая списывать Рону, тем самым дает списывать Малфою. Ведь должны же быть у них свои тайны.

Да и без того Рон старался без крайней надобности не упоминать о Малфое при Гермионе, так как она становилась раздражительной и не давала потом списывать историю магии. Это наводило на некоторые мысли. Рон умел слушать и слышать, и не раз до его ушей доносились сплетни о них, которые ему не очень нравились. Но заговаривать с Гермионой о ее отношениях с Малфоем было бы верхом глупости, а он дорожил своей шкурой. У Малфоя же он спрашивать не решался потому, что даже не представлял, как об этом заговорить. Подойти и прямо заявить, что набьет ему морду, если тот обидит Гермиону – крайне рискованно, поскольку Рон не был уверен в том, что эти двое встречаются.

Другое дело Гарри – вдвоем они обсудили сложившуюся ситуацию, рассмотрели плюсы и минусы такого положения вещей и достигли обоюдного согласия в вопросе присутствия Малфоя рядом с их подругой. Но пообещали друг другу намять Малфою бока, если он посмеет навредить Гермионе. Пока что она сама справлялась с Малфоем без посторонней помощи, периодически подкармливая его домашними заданиями, которые он не успевал сделать, будучи обязанным три раза в неделю отлучаться из Хогвартса. Гарри иногда шутил, что Гермиона после окончания школы с легкостью могла бы пойти работать драконологом, на что Рон обеспокоенно хмурил брови.

Он как никто другой понимал, что с драконами даже рядом находиться опасно – Чарли тому прямое доказательство, – а уж если дракон имел еще и человеческий облик…

Впрочем, пока Гермионе ничего не угрожало.

Блейз миновал группку шушукающихся хаффлпаффок, помахал рукой Поттеру и Уизли, примостившимся под раскидистым буком, и, эффектно взмахнув полами школьной мантии, уселся на скамейке рядом с углубленным в какой-то учебник Драко.

– Итак, друг мой, – обратился к нему Блейз, – ты уже разослал нашей незабываемой троице приглашения? Или, может быть, сказал Гермионе лично, в приватной беседе, что ждешь ее с друзьями завтра после обеда на праздновании своего дня рождения?

Драко лишь на миг оторвался от книги, неодобрительно сжал губы и вернулся обратно к параграфу, пытаясь всем своим видом показать, что учебник его интересует больше, чем разговор о гриффиндорцах. Однако Блейз не унывал и продолжил:

– Она уже обняла тебя крепко-крепко и пообещала обязательно присутствовать? Поцеловала в щечку и пожелала приятного дня? – рядом послышался приглушенный смех девушек, а Блейз, заметив их внимание, озорно подмигнул, чем вызвал еще один приступ хихиканья. Драко его энтузиазма не оценил и, смерив хаффлпаффок презрительным взглядом, а Блейза – убийственным, передернул плечами.

– Если ты под этим своим игривым «она» подразумеваешь Грейнджер, то нет.

Блейз нахмурился. Ему порядком надоело выуживать из Драко подробности его отношений с Гермионой. Порой казалось, что этих самых отношений – романтических, не рабочих – у них нет. Но Блейз не был бы Блейзом, если бы не был в курсе всех сплетен Хогвартса. А на данный момент самой горячо обсуждаемой темой были как раз таки Гермиона и Драко. Естественно, Блейз обиделся, что Драко не рассказывал ему, что они с Гермионой встречаются, и частенько подначивал друга, пытаясь поймать его на лжи. Но либо Драко виртуозно лгал, либо эти двое были настолько слепы и глухи, что не замечали, какое волнение производят в рядах учеников. Блейз собственными ушами слышал, как Ромильда Вейн клялась Лаванде Браун, что видела их в темной нише на седьмом этаже страстно целующимися, а Деннис Криви по секрету рассказал Ханне Аббот о том, как повстречал их, держащихся за руки, за третьей оранжереей.

Блейза обижало то, что Драко не удосужился посвятить его в свои личные дела. Но, созвав тайный совет, который состоял из Джинни Уизли, ее брата и Поттера, понял, что не только он обделен в плане знания о личной жизни Малфоя. Друзья Гермионы подтвердили, что и они догадываются обо всем, но сама Гермиона упорно молчит о том, что ее связывает с Малфоем кроме рабочих отношений. Джинни предположила, что они опасаются реакции со стороны друзей, родителей Драко, общества, поэтому и скрываются. На этом же тайном собрании было постановлено любыми способами вывести сладкую парочку на чистую воду. Чем, собственно, сейчас и занимался Блейз.

– Не обняла крепко-крепко или не поцеловала в щечку? – решил уточнить он.

– Что за романтические бредни тебе приходят в голову? У нас завтра последняя ЖАБА по трансфигурации, если ты не забыл, – Драко поднял книгу и продемонстрировал Блейзу синюю обложку «Продвинутого курса Трансфигурации».

– Это как-то влияет на твои с Грейнджер отношения? – поднял бровь Блейз.

– Какие мои с Малфоем отношения? – послышался голос Гермионы. Она стояла чуть поодаль, скрестив руки на груди. Блейз заметил, как Драко со странным выражением на лице взглянул на нее, а затем вернулся к книге.

– Самые что ни на есть рабочие, Гермиона, – сладким голосом пропел Блейз, придвигаясь ближе к Драко и пытаясь таким образом сделать вид, что тоже крайне увлечен параграфом по преобразованию муфты в кошку.

– Мне послышалось… Впрочем, неважно. Кстати о рабочих отношениях. Малфой, ты уже подготовил недельный отчет по дежурствам? – обратилась Гермиона к Драко. – Директор МакГонагалл просила его вечером занести.

Блейз услышал, как Драко беззвучно выругался. Гермиона, наверное, тоже это заметила, поскольку, тайком взглянув на нее, Блейз увидел, что ее глаза сузились.

– Только, пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты в очередной раз подумал, что на этой неделе моя очередь его писать. Черт подери, Малфой, я все понимаю, но…

Блейз решил вмешаться, пока Гермиона еще не разошлась как следует.

– Ты прости его, о, Повелительница всея старостата! – подобострастно воскликнул он, театральным жестом прижав сложенные ладони к груди. – У несчастного Драко завтра праздник, и он немного замотался в этой суете, поэтому и забыл, что ему нужно составлять отчет. Хочешь, он оставит тебе самый вкусный кусочек праздничного пирога? С кремовыми цветочками, как ты любишь, только сжалься над неугодным и напиши отчет за него, – Блейз самым что ни на есть умоляющим взглядом посмотрел на Гермиону.

Ее губы дрогнули, но Гермиона удержалась от смеха и, грозно взглянув на обоих слизеринцев, закатила глаза. Когда она развернулась и зашагала к своим друзьям, устроившимся неподалеку под разлапистым деревом, Блейз услышал, как Драко облегченно выдохнул.

– Спасибо, – коротко поблагодарил он Блейза. – Она бы меня живьем съела. Слышал бы ты эти вопли в прошлый раз, – Драко покачал головой.

– Не думай, что я это сделал безвозмездно, – пожал плечами Блейз. – Самый вкусный кусочек праздничного пирога, который с кремовыми цветочками, ты отдашь мне. Вам с Грейнджер и одного на двоих хватит.

Драко фыркнул, видимо, снова принимая слова друга за подшучивание.

Гермиона устало опустилась на плед рядом с Гарри и Роном и прислонилась спиной к дереву, прикрывая глаза.

– Снова отчет? – понимающе усмехнулся Гарри, пожевывая травинку и косясь на усталую Гермиону. – Малфой сачкует по полной?

– Чтоб ему хорошо жилось, – пробормотала Гермиона, потирая глаза. – Ну как? Как можно забыть о том, о чем я ему за неделю все уши прожужжала. Господи, если ты есть, пошли Малфою немного памяти, а то она у него, как у аквариумной рыбки, – взмолилась она.

Рон, читающий спортивный журнал, фыркнул.

– Это же Малфой, Гермиона. Чего ты ожидала от него? Прилежание и память не передаются при тесном общении…

Гарри замер, выпустив травинку изо рта, и засуетился, собирая учебники. Рон смутился так, что даже уши заалели, и потупился, уткнувшись взглядом обратно в журнал, видимо, проклиная себя за сорвавшееся с языка замечание.

– Что? При чем тут тесное общение к Малфою? – удивленно переспросила Гермиона.

– Рон имел в виду, что от присутствия рядом с тобой у Малфоя не прибавится усердия и ответственности, – поспешил пояснить Гарри. – Я был бы удивлен, если бы, даже учитывая ваши с ним отношения, он вдруг ни с того ни с сего стал бы похож на тебя.

– Не думаю, что ему бы пошли кудряшки и юбка, – попытался отшутиться Рон.

– Зато общение с вами его удивительно изменило. Безалаберность и способность выудить у меня домашнее задание, видимо, относятся к тем вещам, которые передаются таким способом! – съязвила Гермиона.

Рон поперхнулся воздухом, а Гарри покатился со смеху.

Июнь в этом году был как никогда жарким, а хогсмидский паб «Три метлы» так и манил, приглашая спрятаться в холодке. Джинни, Гарри и Рон, припаздывающие из-за выполнения практического задания на экзамене, поспешили укрыться от палящих лучей в прохладном помещении, выискивая в толпе приглашенных на день рождения Драко Малфоя самого виновника торжества.

Откуда-то раздавалась легкая ненавязчивая мелодия, зал полнился веселыми голосами учеников, а в воздухе витали аппетитные ароматы праздничного обеда, от мысли о котором Джинни сглотнула выделившуюся слюну – ей было известно о кулинарном мастерстве Малфоевских домовиков. Драко несколько раз тайно проносил в библиотеку нежнейшие эклеры со сливочным кремом и шоколадные батончики, которые передавала ему миссис Малфой, вызывая у своих новоявленных друзей тихие вздохи и довольные улыбки.

Джинни держала красиво упакованную коробку с подарком и разглядывала яркие гирлянды, украшающие потолок паба. Учитывая, что они были выполнены в форме странного соцветия, не напоминающего Джинни ничего из того, что они проходили по травологии, она предположила, что к украшению приложил руку не только Блейз, но и Луна Лавгуд, которую Джинни часто замечала в компании Забини. Удивительная парочка.

Рядом со стойкой Гермиона переговаривалась с Малфоем и мадам Розмертой, видимо, обсуждая организационные вопросы. Пока Гарри и Рон отлучились искать свободный столик, Джинни ждала их, чтобы вместе поздравить именинника, и исподтишка наблюдала за тем, как Гермиона с улыбкой что-то рассказывает Малфою, а тот недоверчиво щурится, положив руку ей на предплечье.

Наконец Гарри и Рон вернулись и, потянув Джинни за собой, направились к Малфою. Пока Гарри произносил поздравительную речь, Джинни подозрительно косилась на улыбающуюся Гермиону. Нет, она просто обязана выяснить, что между этими двумя!

Пока Рон и Гарри обсуждали с Малфоем и его слизеринскими друзьями последний квиддичный матч между «Холихедскими Гарпиями» и «Сенненскими соколами», Джинни шепнула Гермионе, что ждет ее в дамской комнате. Та пообещала подойти чуть позже, когда согласует с мадам Розмертой время завершения вечеринки.

Пробившись сквозь толпу хохочущих слизеринок во главе с Панси Паркинсон, Джинни открыла дверь женского туалета и вошла внутрь, решая дождаться Гермиону и выяснить раз и навсегда, правы ли слухи насчет нее и Драко Малфоя. Потому что даже Блейз Забини потерпел поражение, пытаясь выспросить эту информацию у Малфоя. Джинни поверить не могла, что после всего, что она рассказывала Гермионе о своей тайной любви к Гарри, та не удосужилась поведать ей о своих чувствах к Малфою. Подумать только! Они ведь столько пережили вместе! Джинни думала, что удостоилась чести знать обо всем, что происходит в жизни Гермионы, и сейчас нацелилась на то, чтобы любым способом вывести ее на откровенный разговор.

Наконец все еще смеющаяся Гермиона, прикрывая за собой дверь.

– Джинни? – она подошла к зеркалу, поправляя выбившийся из прически локон. – Ты хотела о чем-то поговорить?

Джинни скрестила руки на груди и сверлила подругу взглядом. В конце концов, справившись с возмущением, она спросила прямо:

– Что происходит между тобой и Малфоем?

Гермиона застыла, повернув голову к ней, что для Джинни было достаточным аргументом в пользу того, что та что-то от нее скрывает.

– Мной и Малфоем? – переспросила Гермиона. – А что-то должно происходить?

– Хватит притворяться, Гермиона! – не выдержала Джинни и перешла в наступление. – Все вокруг только вас и обсуждают! Лаванда и Парвати каждый вечер обмениваются сплетнями насчет вас! Деннис Криви рассказывает, как видел вас за третьей оранжереей, а Ромильда Вейн готова всем и каждому рассказать, как наблюдала ваш… – дверь в туалет открылась, и Джинни пришлось прекратить обличающую тираду, поскольку в помещение вошло несколько девушек со Слизерина. Схватив Гермиону за руку, Джинни потянула ее в дальний угол, чтобы продолжить разговор. Возмущение требовало выхода, и она собиралась высказать Гермионе все, что думает о ее тайных свиданиях с Малфоем без ведома друзей.

Гермиона непонимающим взглядом уставилась на Джинни, явно пытаясь выкрутиться, но Джинни не желала больше оставаться в неведении.

– Рассказывай, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказала она.

– Да что рассказывать-то? – не поняла Гермиона.

– Ты. Малфой. Это правда? – чеканила каждое слово Джинни.

– Ясное дело, что правда, Уизли, – послышался голос Панси Паркинсон, которая явно подслушивала. – Только наши голубки настолько увлечены шпионскими играми, что не заметили, как прокололись.

Гермиона недоверчиво переводила взгляд с Джинни на Паркинсон и хихикающих за ее спиной слизеринок.

– Не знаю, о чем вы, – наконец ответила она. – Джинни, поговорим обо всем потом, хорошо? – Гермиона покачала головой и вышла из уборной, оставляя за собой возмущенную таким поворотом событий Джинни и прищурившуюся Панси Паркинсон.

Драко отпил сливочного пива и облокотился на стойку, разглядывая собравшихся гостей. Несомненно, праздник удался: приглашение приняли все, кого он хотел видеть, даже несмотря на то, что некоторые ранее осуждали его недавнее темное прошлое.

Даже Панси Паркинсон, дувшаяся на него уже который месяц за то, что он, по ее словам, «снюхался с гриффиндорской шайкой», наконец сменила гнев на милость и простила его. Драко подозревал, что к ее присутствию здесь причастен Блейз. К сожалению, он не мог ее посвятить в тайну своего неожиданного примирения с Поттером, Грейнджер и Уизелом, поэтому весь учебный год Панси даже разговаривать с ним не желала. Сегодня же снизошла даже до кислого пожелания «счастья и любви с Грейнджер», чему Драко несказанно удивился.

Кажется, все вокруг сегодня вознамерились напомнить ему о Грейнджер, даже не спрашивая его согласия.

Как только закончился экзамен по трансфигурации, Блейз утащил его за собой в Хогсмид, по пути разглагольствуя о том, как некрасиво со стороны Драко скрывать от лучшего друга свои амурные дела. Драко уже не реагировал на такие подначки и лишь молча закатывал глаза – Блейз с самого начала учебного года вдохновился идеей стать эдаким сводником и соединителем сердец. Драко же не горел желанием участвовать в этой социальной программе предприимчивого Забини, особенно если разговор шел об отношениях с Грейнджер. Отношениях, которых, собственно, не было, хотя Блейз всеми путями пытался доказать Драко обратное.

Их с Грейнджер небольшой казус с Пивзом, который заставил их спрятаться в первой попавшейся нише, быстро оброс пикантными подробностями и уже в новом, более романтизированном варианте обсасывался целых три дня – невиданная вещь для Хогвартса, чтобы слух ходил по школе так долго.

Вызов директора МакГонагалл на экстренное совещание, когда Драко еле нашел Грейнджер в третьей теплице и они вдвоем поспешили в школу, удивительным образом превратился на языках сплетников в романтическое свидание.

Другие подобные случаи, когда кому-то счастливилось видеть Драко с Грейнджер, тщательно собирались Блейзом в виде слухов и превращались в ежевечерние сказки, которые Драко волей-неволей приходилось выслушивать. Черт, да он даже сам чуть не поверил в то, что они с Грейнджер встречаются! Что уж говорить о его родителях.

Maman прислала сегодня длинное-предлинное письмо, в котором они с отцом не только поздравили его с праздником, но и затронули тему дальнейшего будущего Драко. Его до сих пор передергивало, когда он об этом вспоминал.

Конечно, Грейнджер была надоедливой, ужасно всезнающей и просто маньячкой контроля. Казалось, что ее девизом было «Доминируй, властвуй, поучай» – яркий пример тому ее постоянные лекции насчет невыполнения обязанностей и списывания домашних заданий. Более занудной личности он в жизни своей не видывал. Но, вместе с тем, Драко признавал, что иногда ее общество было приемлемым.

И она была доброй.

Хорошо, Драко был готов признать, что испытывал некоторого рода благодарность за то, что она тогда вправила ему мозги и вместе с Поттером и Уизли вытащила его из-за решетки. И за то, что потом не позволяла другим ученикам проявлять открытую враждебность по отношению к нему. Он, конечно, мог бы за себя постоять, но в начале учебного года не был в том положении, когда вопросы решаются магическими дуэлями или же обычными драками. Ее тяга к справедливости, свободе, равенству и братству порой поражала. Блейз и вовсе восхищался силой ее духа и клялся, что если Драко не разует глаза, он, Блейз, прямо после выпуска уведет Грейнджер у него из-под носа.

Драко же давно разул глаза и втайне гадал, а что, если… Но шаткое перемирие, новообретенная дружба и страх отказа держали его поодаль от Грейнджер. Точнее, близко, но не настолько, чтобы она могла что-то заподозрить.

Возможно, если бы все сложилось немного по-другому, если бы не было Метки, условного срока, сомнительного будущего и отголосков общественного порицания, они могли бы сойтись. Но на его руке красовалась уродливая татуировка, он все еще отбывал наказание в виде общественных работ, полезные связи их семьи значительно уменьшились, как и счета в Гринготтсе, а люди все еще косились на него с подозрением. Это ли нужно молодой симпатичной ведьме? Драко был уверен, что нет.

Погрузившись в свои невеселые мысли, он не заметил, как Грейнджер появилась рядом. Ее присутствие выдало негромкое покашливание, и Драко тряхнул головой, сбрасывая оцепенение.

– Джинни только что просветила меня насчет того, что мы якобы встречаемся, – сказала она, отпивая тыквенный сок. – Слыхал такую новость?

– А, – Драко пожал плечами, – это давно уже не новость.

– То есть? – вскинула бровь Грейнджер.

Драко засунул руки в карманы брюк и взглянул на столик, за которым веселились Блейз, Поттер и Уизли. Трусливое сердце сделало кульбит, когда Драко принял решение. Сам, без подначек Блейза и не под прицелами глаз ее друзей.

– По последним сведениям, после окончания школы мы с тобой едем к моим родителям, чтобы официально вас друг другу представить, – Драко искоса взглянул на Грейнджер, чьи глаза округлились до размеров галлеона.

Оправившись от первого потрясения, она отставила стакан с тыквенным соком.

– Нельзя так шутить, – укоряюще покачала она головой.

– Я не шучу, – ответил Драко, разглядывая разноцветные гирлянды, обвивающие одну из деревянных колонн. – К слову, отец с матерью довольно прямо выразились в письме, что отношения с тобой благоприятно скажутся на нашем общественном положении.

– А они скажутся? – слабым голосом переспросила Грейнджер. Драко посмотрел на нее, наткнувшись на прямой, но ничего не выражающий взгляд. Щеки Грейнджер покраснели, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску – явный признак того, что она сдерживается, чтобы не высказать свою точку зрения в довольно грубой форме.

– Скажутся, – кивнул он. – Родители дали свое благословение на наш с тобой союз и выразили желание увидеть тебя до того, как обо всем станет известно широкой общественности.

– О, – Грейнджер склонила голову набок. – А что станет известно?

– Видимо, наши с тобой тайные свидания, поцелуи в нишах и подобные романтические выходки за весь учебный год, – Драко поиграл бровями, заставив Грейнджер прыснуть со смеху. – Но, – продолжил он все тем же светским тоном, – учитывая тот факт, что твое отношение к таким, как я, резко негативное, эти сплетни канут в Лету, как только мы покинем пределы Хогвартса. Оправданный Пожиратель смерти не чета героине.

Его голос не дрогнул. Драко даже немножко загордился тем, что твердо высказал свое опасение.

– Разве я относилась к тебе весь последний год резко негативно? – Грейнджер оттолкнулась от стойки и встала напротив Драко, скрестив руки на груди.

Драко понадобились все моральные силы, чтобы выдержать ее взгляд. Она была права: за все время, что они провели вместе как старосты школы и какие-никакие друзья, Грейнджер ни разу не упрекнула Драко его прошлым.

– Разве я говорила когда-нибудь подобное о том, что… – она взмахнула рукой, пытаясь выразить свою мысль, но, видимо, не могла подобрать слов.

– Что я тебя недостоин? – подсказал Драко, грустно улыбнувшись.

Грейнджер открыла рот, но, наверное, не в состоянии ответить что-либо на правдивое заявление, захлопнула его. Конечно, Драко знал, что он прав. Как бы она ему ни нравилась, как бы он ни желал, чтобы его чувства оказались взаимными, сама Грейнджер ни разу за все их близкое общение не дала понять, что у него есть хотя бы минимальный шанс. Чисто деловые отношения. Никаких романтических чувств.

– Брось, Грейнджер, – пожал плечами Драко. – Я все прекрасно понимаю, поэтому можешь не беспокоиться. Я сам поговорю с Блейзом, Поттером и с обоими Уизли, и они от тебя отстанут с вопросами о несуществующих отношениях.

Грейнджер кивнула и отвернулась.

Драко склонил голову и сглотнул комок горечи, пытаясь достойно принять тот факт, что он был во всем прав. Ни малейшего чертова шанса.

– А мое мнение тебя не интересует, да? – услышал он тихий голос Грейнджер. – Удивительно, как ты все быстренько состряпал.

Драко взглянул на нее. Подобные разговорные выражения проскакивали в речи Грейнджер, если она была на грани и собиралась задать хорошую взбучку. Уизли бы в этот момент вспомнил о каком-то деле, которое надо срочно закончить, и ретировался. Но у него не было никаких срочных дел. Да и он ведь не Уизел.

– Прости, что?

Грейнджер развернулась и ткнула указательным пальцем ему в грудь.

– Ты. Просто. Трусливая. Задница. – Каждое слово она сопровождала ощутимым тычком.

– Это давно всем известно, – хмыкнул Драко, даже не пытаясь защититься.

– Наглая, самоуверенная, решающая за других задница, – продолжала попытки наставить ему синяков Грейнджер. – Даже не мечтай мною командовать, я сама прекрасно с этим справляюсь.

Драко поймал ее руки и, сжав запястья Грейнджер, потянул ее на себя. Потеряв равновесие, она уткнулась носом ему в плечо.

– Успокоилась? – Драко чуть склонил голову. Грейнджер взглянула на него так, словно он сказал несусветную глупость. Их лица были слишком близко, чтобы ни один из них этого не заметил.

– И как ты относишься к моей наглой, самоуверенной и чертовски привлекательной заднице, Грейнджер? – спросил Драко, склоняясь еще ближе к ее губам.

– Дурак. – Констатировала Грейнджер, прежде чем его поцеловать.

…

Блейз прервал наблюдение за целующейся парочкой и повернулся к гриффиндорцам, которые сидели с одинаково ошарашенными выражениями лиц.

– И как вам такой поворот событий? Джинни, что ты ей сказала?

Джинни помотала головой. За нее ответила Панси Паркинсон, подошедшая к их столику:

– Говорила я вам: надо было Грейнджер сразу сказать. Они же оба ни сном ни духом. А вы: «Они уже встречаются, сами знают, что да как». Нам, слизеринцам, виднее, где, кто и кого.

– Панси, ты бесчестная девушка! – возмутился Блейз. – Я месяцами обрабатывал Драко, подталкивая его к решительному шагу!

– Что лишь доказывает то, что ты очаровательно бесполезный сводник, Забини, – закончила Панси.


End file.
